Server Rules
OdinCraft Survival/Towny Server Rules By joining the OdinCraft Survival/Towny Server, accessing the OdinCraft Survival/Towny Forum, accessing the official OdinCraft's discord or accessing the OdinCraft Donation page, you agree to abide by these rules and follow staff requests. Minecraft Account / Alt Limit • 1 Main, 3 alternate accounts. More than that is banable • Do not allow other people to access your account on the server. You are responsible for any actions done on your account Harassment • Do not harass or abuse other players in any format. • Do not use hate speech or discriminatory language towards someone’s race, religion, gender, orientation/identity, etc. • Do not use excessive profanity or direct profanity towards other players. • Do not swear excessively and do not swear at other players. • Do not share content inappropriate for children. • Do not discuss politics or other socially inflammatory topics in global chat. • Do not dox (reveal or share private/personal information about others). • Do not impersonate players/staff. If you happen to mimic/impersonate a player in good fun or maliciously, and the player/staff being impersonated asks you to stop, you must. • If you are found to have a negative impact on the community, we can remove you at our discretion. • Threats towards any player or staff member on the server will not be tolerated. This goes for any threats to slow, crash, or attack the server. Threats of DDoSing the server will result in a permanent ban • Do not use inappropriate skins. Chat • Do not use chat to advertise other servers. (You are only allowed to post your YouTube or Twitch links if you are streaming on the server) • Do not spam chat. • Do not use excessive caps. • No inappropriate usernames, nicknames, or item names. • Use English in general chat. Play fair Definitions • AFK-able machines = AFK machines are those that'll do things on your behalf like fish for you, gain MCMMO/Job exp or money for you. This is NOT OK. • Auto crop machines = Machines that'll harvest crops for you automatically and put it in a chest. You can later sell or use the items. THIS IS OK. • Auto sorting machines = Machines that'll sort your items according to the type, into separate chests. THIS IS TOTALLY FINE. Rules • Do not xray or use any hacks/macro/unapproved mods/scripts. See the list below for approved mods. If you would like to use a mod/script/macro that is not on the list, contact a staff member so it can be reviewed. • No AFK-able machines allowed. AFK-able machines are those that'll let you gain MCMMO, QUEST, and JOB EXPs/Levels automatically without you having to be physically doing it. This includes but not limited to riding in a minecart to harvest crops, autofishing, and autoclickers. If you are not sure, consult a staff member about whether a machine is allowed. • Auto Crop Farms (e.g: bamboo farm, sugarcane farm etc) are ALLOWED. • Grinders which you will have to wait to kill the mobs are ALLOWED. You cannot however silk touch a spawner so you must build the grinder right where you find the particular spawner. Alternatively, you can get to the Realms or issue server command /world to get to the mob spawner world. • Honor verbal agreements with other players, as long as the agreement does not violate other stated server rules. • Return items dropped (via mob death, PVP, mob drops, or accidents) to the original owners unless both parties agree otherwise. • Do not scam in trades, auctions, or other transactions. Do not attempt to get people to pay more than an item is worth, via start price, bid interval, renamed/fake item, or in RL money • Player made casinos are not allowed. • Do not exploit glitches. Please report to Admin/Owner via a support ticket • No TP killing, trap killing, kill stealing, or killing outside PVP zones without prior warning. • Do not attempt to teleport or otherwise put a player into a PVP zone or imminent death situation without their knowledge and consent. • Do not engage in PVP outside the PVP arena within 1 minute of either party teleporting No griefing in any world. • If you did not place it, do not break it or add to it without permission. • Do not build or destroy within 5 chunks (80 blocks) of another player’s build without permission. Do not beg for any staff position. • Most of the time the staff position are offered based on merit during your stay in the server. • If you have submitted an Application, do not push us to approve it. • You will be warned for the last time and if you ignore the warning you may get perma-banned. • If you get demoted, you will never be able to apply again unless we specifically allow you to reapply. Staff decisions are final. • In cases where these rules are unclear or incomplete, defer to staff judgement. • Evading bans or mutes is not allowed. Approved Mods and/or modifications: • Optifine • Shaders • Texture packs (except those that give unfair advantage, like xray) • Raising gamma • If there are mods you want to use that are not expressly allowed on this list, please ask staff for clarification. • Minimap - Fair-play versions (Those that'll show underground tunnels and those with unfair PVP advantages are NOT ALLOWED) Rules for Towns • Same Fair-play rules apply for towns. • A town mayor may evict a resident after 14 days of inactivity, unless there is a preexisting verbal agreement between resident/mayor stating otherwise. • Town mayors may set town rules. Where these rules are not covered by the server rules, the town mayor may enforce them by evicting the player, and/or banning them from town grounds. • Town mayors may remove builds in town at their discretion, however they must give the player who built the structure 48 hours to remove the build themselves and/or take any blocks they would like to keep. It is the mayor’s responsibility to prove that they provided 48 hours’ notice before removing the build. After 48 hours have passed, the player forfeits all placed blocks (except locked chests) in the build to the mayor/town. • This wait period does not apply to things built outside of areas where the player has permission to build, builds that otherwise constitute grief, or inappropriate builds. These should be reported to staff to be rolled back. Rules for the Markets • If renting a shop, it is your responsibility to keep it rented-- If it becomes unrented, a player is permitted to rent the shop and are not required to return the items to its original owner. • It is not allowed to rent shops in the market for the sole purpose of looting them. • If you rent a shop and do not make any changes to it within the first week, you must unrent it so it is available for another player to rent